Needs More Sugar
by XVermillionXV
Summary: 'No matter what I'll take care of them' Was the thought going on in his mind. It was the thought he had that he knew would be considered treason if he said so out loud. A thought like that made him want to laugh. That sounded something like what the fake Naruto would say. (Remake of Naruto:The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Babysitter)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Skip to the story if you want!**

* * *

 **Before I get all into detail about my ongoing life...**

 **I have to say thank you. Thank you for reading this everyone who has encouraged me to continue on. You don't know how much weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.** **It took me a whole year to write this whole Chapter.**

* * *

 **Okay as you all know that I have been gone a really long time. To those who have been following my story(ies) for awhile would have a better understanding with what i'm talking about. If you are new then hello there!**

 **You must've read my message from the discontinued fanfiction Naruto:The Kyuubi Jinchurriki Baby sitter. I decided to change the title and summary because this story is a different story but with similar plots as the discontinued one.**

 **I will admit that i'm not that good with fanfictions or even writing in general,I'm just an average troubled Highschool Student, That is why i am fine with criticism. Believe me or not i have had A LOT worse coming from my mother and father than some hater hiding behind their computer, I'm weak hearted, but i know that I can't let things get to me.**

 **I've been holding back all of these emotions for so long that I feel my heart almost gouging out my chest.**

 **I've seen what I've written in the past... Realization had struck me like lightning.**

 **I AM and I MEAN I AM going to make something readable in the future! So why not start with this story that had so much potential? You won't believe how much i was going to mess this story up in the end.**

i **Important or not, i will be also adding dates on every chapter from now on. Because why not? I like to see the time chapters had came out. Don't you?**

 **Well let's continue on to the Naruto Discussion of the story since you're probably bored of me rambling and what not.**

* * *

 **1) Naruto is going to be more intelligent than he let's on. A very common fan-fiction idea yes but...there is a catch!**

 **Naruto still has his moments of being clueless. Because Neglection and abuse by villagers. Which is realistic. Naruto is Street smart. So i had an idea of taking that to the fullest! (Sadly I have a lot of experiences of being on the streets and in bad neighborhood.)**

 **2) There will be redemption from a lot of people. Most of them being the Akatsuki and I have ideas for someone else. However,**

 **Redemption would be a stretch for some others.**

 **For instance, Sasuke...**

 **3)Sasuke will be semi-redeemed. I'm not making Sasuke be the Antagonist...end of that nonexistent story.**

 **Sasuke is a one of those characters that you just can't redeem completely. Traumatized from your brother killing the rest of your family? Going home from the Ninja Academy every single day and sleep in a house that constantly reminds you of the Massacre by your own brother?**

 **I can completely understand why he would've spend every minute of his life wanting to kill his brother.**

 **I'm not saying that that is the right thing to do. far from it but I can understand.**

 **Also why did Naruto go after Sasuke? He may have been his friend and all but still? He may have promised Sakura to go after him but, he had better things to do than worry about an Uchiha who knew what he was doing. Sasuke knew what he was doing. He WANTED to use that curse seal. In the end of Naruto Shippudden he stills ends up leaving the village.**

 **4) Naruto will be realistic. Or Naruto will be more understanding than most. Because he hasn't had the satisfaction of people understanding him. Naruto will be more sincere and teen like.**

 **5) A LOT of angst and depression coming from Naruto. I mean come on! No one cannot be depressed from the abuse he probably still has to endure.**

 **6) Tobi will be a good boy.**

 **7) Konan and Kakuzu will still be adults. It will be almost impossible for Naruto to deal with a bunch of kids on his own. Besides I couldn't see Kakuzu being a baby or at least looking like that. We all know he didn't look like that when he was younger...right?**

 **As for Konan, I just thought she would have been better than most of the Akastuki members. Pein would have probably killed him. Actually, I think anyone but her would've killed them. Also I like this idea of Konan having a greater role for once. Konan, a lot of times do as she is told by Pein/Nagato. That is why I chose those two out of anyone including pocky lover, Itachi.**

 **The reason I didn't choose Itachi is because of Itachi's mental state. Itachi thought that he was doing the right thing, knowing Sasuke would want to avenge his clan, he decided to become Sasuke's ultimate enemy.**

 **Man, he did anything for Sasuke.**

 **8) I'm hoping this series last for at least 30 chapters. I'm hoping i will even add something like Christmas specials or birthdays and things.**

 **9) NO HAREM! I can't stand that. Call me a bitch or something but i can't Stand harems.**

 **10) I don't think i can do a pairing for Naruto. I thought of Naru/hina but i don't know. I just like to focus on the friendships than Naruto having sex with every female within the Naruverse.**

 **11) There will be of course side pairings. Soooooooooo.**

 **I guess that's all i have to discuss! Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto or Shonen jump, for if i was i would've probably been out of business the first day... so don't sue!**

* * *

"Hey."-Normal voice speaking

'Hey.' Normal voice thinking

 _"Hey" -Normal voice speaking in a flashback_

 _'Hey.'- Normal voice thinking in a flashback_

 **"Hey."-Bijuu or demon voice speaking.**

 **'Hey.' -Bijuu or demon voice** **thinking**

 _ **"Hey." - Bijuu or demon speaking in a flashback**_

 ** _'Hey' - Bijuu or demon thinking in a flashback_**

 **"Fire style: Dragon Ball Jutsu!"- Jutsu**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meeting**

0000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo0000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo0000

 _ **"Alone...Yes that's the word, the most awful word in the english tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym..."**_

 _ **-STEPHEN KING-**_

A sigh escaped his throat. Parrying his harsh pants and the sweat that dripped down his lithe body. His tan skin was covered in bruises and dirt but he could care less about his state of appearance. His body was in attentiveness but his mind was somewhere else.

 _Concentrate_. He thought.

His bruised and calloused hand gripped the kunai like steel. In denial that the kunai has overused its usefulness.

The boy moved in an unpredictable but alluring dance, striking the tree unforgivably with the rusty kunai; a very long length of blonde hair following behind him.

 _Concentrate._ He reminded himself, while the boy, not older than thirteen vigorously sliced a reminder in a nearby tree. A grunt came from the slump form gripping his now broken and bleeding hand. He scowled when he realized he could not continue training with an injury like this.

...

* * *

The Uzumaki frowned as he tried to wrapped up his injury with white hospital tape, but failing miserably keeping it together.

As he continued, his mind began to think about what had led him up to this point, hurting himself and not caring.

It was a few weeks after the Suna and Oto invasion on Konohagakure. Which only felt like yesterday to Naruto.

It felt like yesterday that Sarutobi was cursing as he empties his pockets for Ramen. It felt like yesterday he felt those wrinkly hands comfort him when his body was black and blue from the wooden sticks from the villagers. It felt like yesterday when team seven was fighting together during the chuunin exams. It also felt like yesterday when Sasuke-

 _No._

Running out of hospital tape, he, with no hesitation whatsoever, ripped a large proportion of his orange jacket. He ignored the golfer's elbow he's gotten on both of his arms. He ignored all of the strain and aches in his muscles and pressure on his joints. He ignores all of this yet he can't get his mind off of the bruises he received from _him._

 _No. Not again._ He thought in a forcing tone.

That's all he needed to do. Relax and not think about anything or anyone. Do not think about a _certain person._ Which would be Sasuke.

However it's not because he's not thinking about Sasuke. There would be no point in training if Sasuke was stuck on his mind but he's not. Because the idea of not thinking about Sasuke was the purpose of meditation which would help him not think about Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Ah crap.

He had stuffed most of his genuine emotions in the clutches of security. Can you really blame him? He had no other option when the whole village wants your head on a silver platter. With a supposed fate like that, it was irrefutable he would refuse to give up. He didn't make his nindo just to be a hypocrite mind you.

It had still confused him though because his nindo used to be a facade like his smile and laughs. From the annoyingly vibrant clothes, to his carefree attitude and smile, to his unrealistic stupidity. Almost everything about him is based from lies. Or so he had truly wanted to believe that but; Somewhere along the lines of the years in the ninja academy did he recognize his feelings for his team were genuine.

The way Sasuke's taunting voice had challenged him to do better. The way his mouth twisted into a smirk when he had saw Naruto catch up to him. That unimpressed facade he always put on made the boy want to explore more about the Uchiha. Then there was the way Sasuke's eyes lingers on his panting form when he almost's wins the spar against the Uchiha.

As usual he comes out as the loser and Sasuke the victorious, Sakura-chan would cheer for Sasuke while Kakashi would congratulate him for his easy win. Naruto may have seen this a thousand times before but there was something in Sasuke's eyes that made there rivalry shift.

Respect.

This time though, He was smiling. Smiling! Even if that smile might have been a little forced. (Sasuke never smiles) He had gotten Sasuke Uchiha to SMILE! Of all things he expected. he didn't think he would have ever accomplished such a feat. In truth, he didn't think that Sasuke was capable of feeling human emotions.

He never had felt so warm and acknowledged, he remembered almost passing out from the new feeling. It felt good being excepted by someone you thought would never return their feelings. He was so happy that he didn't notice the weird looks he had gotten from Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. He didn't even notice the glare from the villagers as he walked to the Hokage monument to prosperously cheer for his success.

When it had happened again...let's just say it was a start of something more than a friendship.

A bromance. A bromance is what they call it right?Hell, he didn't know. His social awareness was as low as love from the villagers.

He knew that he had a special place for Sasuke in his heart, not romantically that is; he felt dirty thinking about Sasuke like that because the Uchiha was like his brother. Yeah, a brother. A brother in anything but blood.

Or so he had thought...

He felt his heart beat quicken, the fast rhythmic beat was amplifying his hearing. His awareness of his surroundings had became unrecognizable and foreign. His heartbeats began to hurt from a pain he was oh so familiar with.

He had felt every pain that even ninja's could ever imagine. Hell, he had felt eight-hundred and fifty (850) millimeters of sulfuric acid forced down his throat before... yet nothing could compare.

Nothing could compare to the symptoms of a breaking heart. Not even the Kyuubi could fix something like that, not that he would even want to.

Everything felt so real now. So real that it seems so fake...

He felt his blood boil when he heard that name.

The boy that made him feel this way...

Sasuke!

He was enraged to what Sasuke did and couldn't help but be angry at him. No, he was beyond enraged! He was pissed! That Uchiha had no idea how much he had-

That boy had played with his feelings. He had toyed with him and he couldn't give one fuck about it. Sasuke, the Uchiha he had thought actually had a heart was nothing like he thought he was. He's cruel, mean, a backstabber, and all of the above. The Uchiha clan showed no love for him, they didn't like anybody outisde their clan. Or so he had thought.

A memory of a man came to his mind, that made his blood boil.

Sasuke thinks that he's the only one that wants Itachi Uchiha brought to justice,

You selfish little-

"SASUKE!" He screamed knowing that said Uchiha would never hear his cries. Birds began to scatter across the late afternoon sky. He will never hear his name called with raw emotions. He would scream his name over and over again. Hoping that someone, anyone would stop him. He gripped his fist, wincing from the sharp claws entering his skin. However that didn't stop him from his fit.

Sasuke, he just attacked him while he was in the hospital. He had come to visit him. To see if he was okay after being in a coma for a few days. Lady Tsunade had healed him from the Tsukuyomi's affects. He didn't think Sasuke cared when he woke up because, as soon as he woke up. Not even giving him a chance to speak, he had attacked him. attempting to choke him to death.

When Naruto had pushed the other boy off him, he started to throw millions of question at Sasuke who only demanded that they go on the roof to fight.

The fight of course could've been fatal, more so to Sasuke than Naruto because of his previous injuries. Even then, Naruto was just defending himself. When Sasuke had tried to use the chidori on him did he feel hurt. Sasuke wanted to hurt him. He wanted to see him suffer. Almost did if Kakashi-sensei wouldn't had intervened.

It's only been yesterday since that happen but it still felt raw to Naruto. If anything he felt worse.

Training had been canceled today, but that didn't stop Naruto from coming to training ground seven and destroying the whole place up. He didn't feel guilty since he had a lot of stress to release and also he had done this before.

He didn't even need to explain what happened to Kakashi-sensei. He'd never think of him as a suspect. Not because he trusted him. Because Kakashi-sensei didn't think he was capable of doing shit.

From his own perspective, he could see that Kakashi-sensei had his reasons of focusing on training solely Sasuke. Yet that is still no excuse as to why he never trains with the rest of his team.

No, this is not about stupid Senseis. This is about, the Uchiha.

He thought Sasuke was his best friend. He thought Sasuke was his brother. He thought a lot of things about his teams and they also end up with broken promises but Sasuke? Sasuke?! He didn't think he was like everybody no, he was wrong once again. He almost tried to kill him with an A-rank move! Every time he thought about it he couldn't help but feel hurt.

Geez, he had too many high hopes for Sasuke. He had too many high hopes for anyone.

Why does he even bother? Why is he wasting his breath on anyone in this village? Everyone was right. Everyone was always right. He is still a dead last and always will be to Konoha's eyes.

The look on Kakashi's face when he saw the fight. The look of shock on Sakura's face. Most of all of their emotions from their faces

Fear and betrayal.

On Kakashi's face was utter disappoint. Naruto had felt so small when he gazed at him with that foreign face. It was as if he saw what the rest of the village saw. A bother. A clown. A mistake.

A demon.

Naruto's anger got the best of him and he cursed out to the gods, voice so hoarse and strained. He punched the ground ignoring the red flags until it was too late.

There was a sickening crack as his hand smacked into the soft dirt. He screamed in agony as the pain in his fist and heart had grew too much for him to stand. He cradled his now broken arm on the forest floor, while letting out more frightening wails. He would ignore the rocks and debris falling back down to earth. Down to a small crater where his fist had hit for his injured hand.

He had forgotten about his injury from before.

"Fuck! Shit!"

He continued to curse as he stared at his fist, which looked terrifying. Skin had been broken. The knuckles was out of place, poking out in a weird direction. It was way too painful to move his fingers. His wrist bone was poking out , Probably because of the pressure from the impact. Blood was everywhere. On his hands, his arms, his clothes, and even the forest floor. His eyes widened when he saw that his elbow and his shoulder was dislocated.

The throbbing pain coursing through them. His fingers would began to automatically twitch from the constant throbbing. His hand began to numb as he felt the warmness of blood reach the tips and palm of his hands.

Minutes had gone by and Naruto began to panic when he saw the injury wasn't healing yet.

What was the Kyuubi doing? It should've started healing by now!

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He wished he could do something. But he couldn't. His body ache and he could barely move. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't even use chakra to save his own life. At this moment, He couldn't survive without depending on the Kyuubi. He's not meaningful to his team. He's not worth shit in this village.

Everything that he tries to do only ends up in failure. He screams about being the best and becoming Hokage but at the end of the day, his words were probably left better if they had stayed in his mouth.

Yeah, That's right. Uzumaki Naruto was giving up.

Naruto felt a hot single tear fall from his face before another dropped down. Soon a river of tears began to fall as he began to quietly sob on the patted dirt next to the small crater he had created.

'Why couldn't I've been strong enough? I can feel it. I can feel everyone. they're laughing at me. Everyone's ashamed of me. No matter what I do,where I go, I end up on the same road. As for Sasuke, he could even be trying to leave the village any second. I wish there was a way to help him realize that he's being a selfish stupid bastard.'

He would laid there for a few minutes. Wallowing in his thoughts while trying to sustain the pain somehow.

A few minutes became a few hours, his arm and hand weren't healing at all from the Kyuubi. Something was wrong but he couldn't have cared less for the stupid fox. The demon was cruel but at least the demon wouldn't hurt his feelings.

...

Okay maybe it would...

As the sun began to set, Naruto decided to sit up. He scowled feeling his body protest to his sudden movement. However, he ignored it and made an attempt to grab his back pack with his slightly less injured arm. He sighed in relief when he found his first aid kit. He thought he had forgot it at home. In it was various types of advance medicines and sprays and luckily bandages. Thank Sarutobi Hiruzen's ghost that he secretly paid attention in Iruka's class. Especially since Mizuki-baikoku(1) had shown the horrifying images of injuries from shinobi during the Kyuubi attack. Which made it more guilty for Naruto when he thought about that. He also suspect that Mizuki had done that purposely in spite of him.

Naruto had sprayed disinfectant spray on his fingers and as gently as possible. put his arm in a sling. He would have to go and see Granny Tsunade to heal the rest later. By later, he means he would have to go tomorrow. Because the Naruto everyone knows is an idiot. He also needed to come up with an excuse that is so stupid that everyone would only expect it from him. The old hag would probably nag him and would even question the Kyuubi's healing, probably his sanity as well but he would eventually find an excuse for that later.

Now he had to clean up the blood on the dirt which is almost impossible to clean. So he just moved his foot around to cover any red up. It would be raining soon so there was nothing to really worry about. His chakra signature would disappear soon. Especially since team meeting is probably not going to happen tomorrow either.

That's when he heard it. A cry. A whimper? It sounded like crying but it's too quiet to hear, even if he has very sensitive hearing. Then, as soon as the cry started, it had ended. That set alarms in the young Uzumaki's head.

'Is Konohamaru playing a prank on me or something? No, that brat doesn't even know the basics concept of a ninja,less he would know where I train. It couldn't have been Sakura-chan, too quiet to be her. I can't think of anyone else that would come to training ground seven at this time. Please tell me I don't have to knock Hinata out, again.'

Naruto stopped his pondering and pulled out a kunai. His body was protesting and Naruto wanted to make a noise as he felt the pain of holding a kunai with a strained hand but he made sure to stay perfectly still. His ninja instincts kicking in.

There it was again. coming from the direction in front of him. He heard what sounded like two small voices. Naruto tense when the sound became louder and clumsily follow the sound.

'What is that annoying sound?! _'_ He thought in his head as he began to wonder around the trees looking for the sound. He struggled a little bit because of his useless arms. He scowled when the sound had stopped. A few minutes later the sounds had returned.

He began to hear the cry getting louder. What he heard was one voice sobbing, no wait two ,three? He couldn't help but be curious as to what the hell is going on right now.

He looked down and noticed a trail of small footprints in the patted dirt. He raised a blonde eye brow at the sudden change of events. He noticed they were small. Not baby small but the age of four years old or younger. Either the trespasser was the Tsuchikage or there was a child doing who knows what in the forest.

Either way would be very troubling...

So he continued to follow as he hear the voice's distortion in the trees. He had been walking for a while too, he was starting to think that the sound was coming from training ground six, which was not that far from training ground seven. He was thinking about leaving when he saw something beneath his feet.

A ninja sandal. There was no problem from the sandal, except for the fact that it was the size of an adult, which would contradict his theory of a small kid trespassing. But then why the small foot prints?... He was instantly on guard' His ninja instincts kicked in when he sensed fast movements around his radius.

When he looked in the bushes his eyes widened.

He was so surprised that he didn't notice he had fallen on his butt. He also didn't notice that he's been holding his breath. He's surprised that his heart had not stop beating when he saw it. Something he never wanted to be true. A nightmare that was now becoming a reality.

An Akatsuki Cloak.

They had come back for him. This was some kind of ambush. Of course it would be. Of course he's dumb enough to fall for it.

"Dammit! I'm so dead," He whispered that last part hoping he can keep some of his pride when he kicks the bucket.

He wanted to run but knew it would be no use. They will come after him quicker than fan-girls chasing after a half naked Sasuke. The worst part, no one was going to rescue him. The world just doesn't work that way. Or in his case, that is.

It's not like he wanted anyone to save him, he thought bitterly. He showed no remorse for himself for going to look for the sound. Everyone knows that that person dies first in horror movies.

"'FUCK!" Naruto cursed once again. He tensed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He wanted to turn around, just to get it over with but he didn't want to see a shark face or Uchiha eyes staring deep into his soul.

"What's a fuck?" A small but raspy voice asked,

* * *

If Naruto ever survive this encounter he will never admit to anyone that he had jumped four feet in the air and let out an almost girly scream. He grabbed a kunai and aimed it toward the person's head but he pause midway when he realized that the figure was small. It was a kid. like he had predicted. A-

A blue kid?

His mind must be messing with him. There wasn't a blue child in front of his shivering form right? Right?!

Kyuubi must be playing a sick mind-trick on him again. He didn't heal his arm and now he's gonna torture him with a child that actually looks very familiar and terrifying. His eyes were so big and beady, They were almost bulging out of his sockets with innocence.

Noticing the kid wasn't attacking back, he hesitantly lowered his kunai. He was slightly unnerved when he noticed the kid didn't flinch, his smile had actually increased.

The kid even had lowered his weapon with just one finger. That's actually not the bad part.

What's worse was, He had let him. He had let this scary but unusually cute boy disrupt his only defense. He was an idiot. He was a shame to all Shinobi.

"Ita-kun says that weapons are bad! You no bad person ne?"

Naruto just stared. The boy was smiling at him, showing off his very spiky teeth. It was very intimidating to see such an innocent smile on those pair of teeth.

He started to get a good look at the boy.

He had dark blue hair that looked like a shark's fin. His skin was a blue-greyish color and he had what looks like gills under his very beady eyes. His greyish-blue shirt looked almost ten times bigger than his little form.

And it was at this moment he choke on his own spit.

"You have food?" The toddler asked unaware of the older boy's petrified state.

Naruto was shaking uncontrollably, his voice was trying to form words but only came out as babble. The boy unaware of the older boy's state asked another question.

"Where are we?"

"K-K," The boy looked confused at the stuttering blond who looked ten times paler than before. He was also wearing one of those big bandages you get when you got a bad boo-boo. The poor person looked like he would pass out any second.

" Hallo?!" The little boy waved his hand around the boy's face yet the Uzumaki was still frozen in fear. He tried again but only ended with the same result.

"Hallo?" He tried for the umpteenth time not caring about personal boundaries.

"It's pronounced hello."

"It is?"

"Yes..."

"...oh...My bad..."

"Hoshigaki Kisame..." The blonde managed to say, his voice still strained so he coughed from the tightness. The blue boy let out a hum staring at the boy with suspicion.

"His voice sounds funny. How does man know my name? Is he mama?" Naruto eyes twitched at the apparently young Kisame. He stared at him in disbelief for many things.

1) This boy was a perfect replica of fish-face or Kisame.

2) He had never seen this boy before in his life. He'd think he would remember a boy like that. He really wants to believe he's having a very bad dream but it just seems so...real.

3) The little brat had the audacity to call him his mother when he clearly acknowledged him as a male.

He looked at the boy who was now talking to another familiar face who'd gladly murdered him with no remorse if it's who he think he is.

"You baka. He can't be your mother. He's a boy."

"WHA?!"

Ah, there it is.

This boy was way shorter than the other considering that Kisame was a very tall kid for his age being almost four feet tall. (That is really tall for a four year old)

The boy had messy black hair that fallen to his back. He had dull onyx eyes that almost looked like they belonged to a corpse. He also had a ninja shirt that looked five times his size. The most noticeable feature the boy had were the tear troughs that shows the stressed and the rapid aging over the years of being illicit.

He didn't even have to say who this man was to get the boy's attention. The boy was already glaring into his soul right now. They were studying him, soaking in information like a dry sponge.

"Why so mean Ita!" Kisame sniffed at the smaller boy who showed no remorse or any emotion at all.

"I'm just stating the facts, Kis."

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto tensed when he saw the toddler eys dart over in his direction.

Was that a smile?

It could've been genuine or not,he could never tell with the Uchiha. However, it was gone as quick as it had appeared. Kisame looked better but he was still sniffling uncontrollably.

Well he certainly didn't expect this...

"Naruto-san." Naruto didn't look so surprised when he heard the Uchiha called his name. Even in the appearance of a child, he was still as intelligent as before.

As far as he knew they could be using weird disguises. Better yet it could be a really strong genjutsu. They could've even possessed two children that they had killed. That one might be a stretch but, it's not crossed out of the list of possibilities. After all a certain Sannin had taken over corpses before.

"I assume you know what happened?" Naruto saw a rare look on the boy. He was confused and lost. A sight that could be considered impossible.

"...I don't know..."

Maybe not then...

Bringing them out of their conversation was the sound of crying once again. That same type of cry from before. He covered his ears (Well one of them) and watched the other two kids cover their ears as well. He noticed how Itachi's eyebrows narrowed in annoyance and Kisame letting out a snarl.

So that sound wasn't coming from them? A dreaded thought came to his mind...and he didn't like the fact. That would mean there was another toddler around somewhere...most likely an Akatsuki member.

Naruto noticed that the two children were pulling on his good arm which he looked on in surprise. When he managed to get up, stumbling along the way, he followed the running children. His tan fingers running through his golden locks as he hesitantly walks after the famous duo.

* * *

Well, this was interesting.

The one responsible for the crying was a kid as he had thought. A cute blond little girl with big blue eyes. At least he thinks they're both blue. He couldn't see the other eye because of the long bangs covering half her face. She had on a shirt that was also five times bigger than her supposed size. Her hands and feet were covered with scratches. She looked about the same height as the Uchiha.

The kid was currently bawling her eyes out. Though it _is_ for a very good reason.

The girl's hair was stuck in a small shrub. Her face was covered with tears as she tried to pull. As she did her face contorted in pain. She's tries harder which will probably result with her tearing her scalp off. She bit her bottom lip so hard that blood dripped down to her small chin.

Seeing blood on a child's face did something to Naruto. His blue eyes glistened as he felt the strong waves of nostalgia take over his mind. He welcomed it with open arms this time.

He continued to stare at the sight. The blood was so thick that it reminded him of his own. Always so red and thick, no matter how much comes out of you. He couldn't remember how hard he bit into his own lips when he experienced that much pain. That pain that hurts so bad that the only thing that can block it out is with a different pain. Whether it's biting lips or in his case: cutting.

Naruto felt the pain,though secretly, of having long hair which was really hard keeping a henge in front of your teammates. Especially if your long blond, annoying, but beautiful hair is pinned to the ground with senbon.

If a girl could bring out his most distressing memories just by looking at her, he knew he had to help.

"Dei is stuck." Spoke Itachi stating the obvious. Of course the Uchiha wouldn't have any sympathy for the girl, if anything he would say the Uchiha is amused at the display with the way his eyes sparkled every time she cried out. Naruto had to keep his face neutral or else he would've broken down any minute.

And he didn't need another breakdown after the previous one.

...

He sighed and approached the girl who still didn't notice him. He decided to take a friendly-but-you'll-never-know-i'm-there approach. He made sure he was quick. taking out the blunt kunai and slicing the weak but sturdy branches. He sighed in relief when the girl had fallen safely backwards on her butt. The girl looked confused before touching her very sore head. She whimpered when she tugged on the branch.

Naruto saw how the branches were still tangled in her blonde locks slowly and quietly pull the branches out. It would take about a few minutes with whines and sniffles to get them all out but it was worth it...he hoped.

The girl was now glaring at the Uchiha who looked at her with disinterest. He swore he saw electricity between the two children. It was funny,cute, and entertaining but,

it was so painful to look at.

'They looked so much like us.'

He'll stop his mind from wondering this time.

"DEI-CHAN!"

He scowled when he heard ANOTHER child's voice. He saw the kid tackle the girl. The blonde haired girl let out a wail as the boy pinned her to the forest floor. She cried out when the boy crushed in her in an ultimate bear hug.

"Arg? Tobi get off of me,yeah!" The boy now known as Tobi ignored her and clings onto Dei harder. He pouted when the girl didn't budge.

"Dei- is alright! Tobi thought Dei was dead! I missed you Dei! Don't leave Tobi alone again! Tobi loves Dei and Dei loves Tobi!"

'Dei' was shaken up after the slightly taller kid had tossed her in the air.

This boy looked and acted strange.

First the boy was taller than 'Dei' not by much though. He had spiky and unruly black hair. He also had an unusually large shirt just like the other three. The most distinctive feature the boy had was the severe case of scars he had on the right side of his face. As he looks downwards he could see that the scars continued down his neck. As he looked to his hands, he noticed that his right arm is a lot lighter than his normal skin tone.

That has got to be the most disturbing and concerning scars he has ever seen in his entire ninja career. Who would do something like this to a kid?

Then he had to realize that those scars belonged to an S-rank criminal. Whatever had occurred was probably during a prominent battle.

He frowned at that thought.

The boy looked like he survived something that seemed impossible. It would've probably taken months or even years to recover from that. The boy was a walking miracle he would admit and there's a lot of things he'd never mentally admit to a potential enemy.

This 'Tobi' was interesting to say the least...

"Thank you for helping Dei-chan Mister!" He stared at the unusually sweet Akatsuki boy who had decided that hugging him would make him smile.

Unfortunately, it worked.

"Uh, no problem..." Naruto then cautiously rubbed the boy's mop of black hair. He was startled when the boy purred and nuzzled against him. When Naruto stopped, the boy stared with big curious onyx eyes. The blonde boy's breath hitched when he caught the sight of his face.

'The scars were worse than I imagined.' Tobi, unaware of the other's thought cocked his head to the side cutely.

"You have whiskers?" The boy tried to reach up to touch his cheeks but Naruto held his tiny hands in place with his stronger hand.

"Please don't touch them. They're...sensitive." Tobi nodded but pouted.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the boy's pause. Something was suspicious here.

"Are you here to help us?" Naruto was taken back by the sudden question from Dei. Her blue eyes showed hostility but there was a glint of hope.

Naruto chose not to respond. For he realized that he was already helping the chibi Akatsuki members the moment he left his training grounds.

Tobi tugged on the older boy's leg tightly. Innocent eyes suddenly making his heart heavy. Naruto felt his heart breaking when he saw tears forming in Tobi's eyes.

"Please mister! You gotta save her!"

Before Naruto could process the given information from Tobi. The boy was already dragging him deeper in the vast forests. He's never explored this far before, There was no need to at the time. He decided it was best to stay low.

Tobi came to a halt. A giant pile of leaves in front of them. The boy turned to Naruto and pointed at the strange display. As Naruto concentrated on the leaves, the foliage flickered to reveal many different chakra signatures.

'What the hell...?'

A Genjutsu he thought. If he didn't have the Kyuubi's chakra, he would have never been able to notice . There was still a head scratching question that he'll probably not get an answer to, however.

If he almost didn't detect it, how did Tobi see right through it?

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" The boy called out in the illusion. Then soft patters of small feet came rushing toward the ravenette.

* * *

The number of children that popped out of the mysterious illusion had surprised him.

There was a little boy with fair skin. He had messy red hair and piercing red eyes. He couldn't even call what he was wearing a shirt, it looked more like a dress than anything. The boy had started a conversation with Dei who seemed to brighten up and giggle with him.

The next boy he saw, he was pretty sure he had some really serious issues.

This boy had peachy skin, silver hair slicked back with big cold purple eyes that was glaring at him with a strange malice. He also noticed he didn't have a shirt on or anything at all. He was completely naked!

Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine when he saw the boy grin at him. This child is insane.

Next to him was another boy. He was very small, smaller than the rest of the group. He was a red head but his hair had covered up his eyes. He had abnormally pale skin and he was avoiding looking at anyone with his head down. His shirt was so big that you couldn't even see his feet.

This child looked very miserable and Naruto almost felt bad for him.

Bringing him out of his thoughts Tobi cried out in joy,

"You guys, we got help!" Naruto was about to protest but the way he saw the children look up at him with hopeful, big, eyes, it was impossible to say no.

'No matter what I'll take care of them!' Was the thought going on in his mind. It was the thought he had that he knew would be considered treason if he said so out loud. A thought like that made him want to laugh. That sounded something like what the fake Naruto would say.

Naruto watched the sad red haired one leave from the group and went back under the foliage. The others were either staring at him or starting their own conversation about him.

"Naruto-san."

Spoke a child's voice. He turned his head to see Itachi. His face neutral as ever.

"We need your help." Naruto wasn't surprised at all seeing the Uchiha glare into his soul. Those eyes were making sure he was one hundred percent sure he wasn't planning something.

If you put the decision into thought, If he didn't help them, he die. However, how can he say if he helps them they wouldn't kill him anyways? He doesn't know the Akatsuki's intentions trying to get his Bijuu but he knew it wasn't anything good.

He groaned when he realized that he didn't have a choice.

"Alright then. Where are they?

* * *

Inside the foliage Naruto can only describe the secret place to be small like a tunnel, which was expected. It was so cramped that he barely had any room to breathe. Naruto had to get on his knees to even enter it. The children were easily able to walk in which he was glad for.

Naruto was also shivering. It was very cold around this area. He just hoped he didn't have to stay in here for long.

Then it started to get dark in here, but Naruto could make out shapes from the remaining light outside. He felt the ground and wall made out of leaves. He didn't feel anything too suspicious.

That is until he felt it.

It was smooth. Hard at the bottom and soft at the top. Not even thinking he squeezed it.

He gasped at the sudden jerk and tried to move back but the children were so close behind him that he was forced to stay still. The thing got closer and All he felt was it clashing into his face. He knew then what he touched was someone foot. Not just any foot but a shoe with a heel.

He gripped his nose as he felt blood drip from it and onto the ground below. Yep, his nose was broken.

Looking up he was met with a pair of orange eyes staring weakly at him, though he did since a coldness in them. The figure was way larger than the children. He paled when he realized that this person wasn't a kid.

This person was an adult.

"Gomenasai. I-I didn't know that was your foot." He laughed nervously at the figure who was not amused at all. Naruto thought he would've pissed himself if he didn't hear a familar voice.

"Ko-sama! He help Dei-chan!" Naruto recognized the voice to be Tobi and to his relief the person focused her attention toward the black haired boy.

"He's here to help you too." The blonde haired boy paused taking in everything he just learned.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. The figure then replied lowly.

"Outside. Now."

Not wanting to be killed he crawled backward out of the illusion. He wasn't surprised to see the children were out of it before he was. He let out a gasp feeling air and space again. He was so glad he wasn't in there for long. He felt his heart ache when he heard whimpers from behind him, probably from the blood that was still running down his nose.

A few minutes later Naruto held a shift in the foliage. A hand then suddenly poked out which made him flinch in surprise. He noticed the hand had on orange nail polish which he would complimented on if he was scared shitless.

He saw the hand was trying to grab something. so he reluctantly grabbed on to the hand. The larger hand jumped slightly which made Naruto blush a little. His hand was still covered in blood afterall.

Using as much strength as he could he pulled on the hand. He felt the strain in his arm but he ignored it once again. Stepping back a little as A whole arm was pulled out, then the shoulder, then finally a mope of dark blue hair.

Naruto's breath had hitched.

The woman weakly pulled her hand away from the blond. She used her upper body to successfully crawl out of the small entrance. The children had surrounded her with a weird look on their faces.

'A woman Akatsuki member. I should apologize since I assumed she was a male.' Naruto sweatdropped at the thought of apologizing. "Hey I'm sorry I thought you were male after you probably shattered the bone in my nose, but that was understandable since I was trespassing."

Yeah, he'll wait later when the woman can trust him.

The woman in question focused her attention on the blond boy. Her eyes had widened slightly at his appearance.

He was a little taller than what was described from Itachi and Kisame. He looked about five foot two. He was super skinny to the point that it looked almost unhealthy. He wore an open orange and blue jacket with fishnets underneath with matching orange pants and blue shinobi shoes. The woman also noticed the boy was not wearing his leaf headband.

"You." Naruto jumped when he saw the woman crawl towards him. He took a step back the woman was fast and got up on her feet. She was limping and gripped her chest but that didn't stop the Akatsuki member from approaching him.

"Me?"

* * *

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." She stated before her she leaned against him. Naruto's instincts kicked in and he gripped the woman by her hips so she wouldn't fall. Her head had laid limp against his shoulder.

He felt his heartbeat quicken. This woman was-

The woman in question hadn't moved an inch from the blonde. If he was anyone else, he could've sworn the woman had died against him but Naruto could hear her shallow breaths against his neck.

"Please,"

He didn't budge when he felt the weight on his shoulder lift.

"Save them."

That was all it took for Naruto to form a handsign with one hand. There was a poof behind him and four identical clones appeared.

Well, almost identical.

One of the clones was smaller and had spiky short hair with innocent eyes. However that innocence was questioned when you noticed the shit eating grin on his face.

"Ah, feels good to stretch my legs, eh boss?" The clone spoke in a loud and obnoxious voice that made the Akatsuki children wince. Naruto unaffected by the attitude just stared with an emotionless gaze.

"You-" Before he could finish his order, the clone began to laugh, pointing his finger and holding his side.

"Damn Boss! You look like shit!"

Naruto glared at the clone which only made the clone laugh harder. Seeing this only made Naruto sigh.

"You are such a pain, but you are necessary for the plan. Go. You know what to do." No one notice the irritation in Naruto voice as the clone disappear in a poof leaving orange paint where he was standing.

"How troublesome," A certain Nara sneezed.

Naruto then turn towards the three other clones. They looked just like him, they were the same height with long hair and a more serious demeanor which he was glad for. The only difference between them was the clones didn't have a broken nose and hand thus, perfectly capable of doing his task.

"Alright. I want one of you to secure the area. Look around for any shinobi or anything that looks suspicious. dispel if you sense something unusual. Next, I want one of you stay here and seal all of the Akatsuki stuff in a scroll. The last one, I want you to hurry and bring this woman to my apartment. Be gentle, I don't know her the extent to her injuries yet. When you are done, dispel. I will then make my move to move the children there. Got it?" The clones nodded and they all disappeared,one with the woman.

Naruto glance at the children. He was surprised by how calm they were. He let one huge sigh.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **Baikoku-Someone who sells out their own country; traitor**

* * *

 **Hey Everyone. If you made it down here thank you! This chapter is super long which is why it took me forever to finish it. I had to rewrite it about seven times (i am seriously not joking) and i'm glad i had gotten sick so i could finish it before the end of the week. It will probably take longer for the second one to come out, but it will be no near as long as the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys, Please read this. The author's note was going to be shorter than usual...but I had other plans.**

 **I just want to let you know that this story is going to get a little confusing, such as unusual flash backs or this jutsu Naruto has, which will be explain thoroughly, but it's a slow process and I've been working on this Fanfiction everyday! What's really taking me so long is processing the story itself. I've learned the hard way that you can't make a good fanfiction by not planning what happens next or at the end of the story, antagonists, backstories, climax, and whatnot. Even shows that made people pissed off at the end of it has been planned out from the start so just giving you a heads up. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer it.**

I **t will only get more confusing, and you'll only get your confirmations as the chapters continue, so just bare with me okay?**

 **PinkiePiePary122894: Aw, that's so sweet of you! I love you!**

 **naruita14: I haven't had a Spanish class in three years but I think you said something about there not shipping Naruto and Hinata together? Am I right? Well, good news I guess. Naruto probably won't even have a pairing because in my opinion the 'shipping' and romance in fanfiction is too time consuming and I know nothing about love. I also feel like once the romance begins, that will become the main part of the story. If I did that with this story, it wouldn't revolve around Naruto and the children Akatsuki anymore, which would be the main objective of the story. It will be around Naruto and whoever he's with taking care of them. It will also take away Naruto's character. Though I can say,If Naruto had a pairing, it wouldn't be all lovey and gushy like most of the fanfiction out there take it as.**

 **MidnaMoo: Oh don't worry about me, I'm still alive and breathing, that should be more than enough to be happy. I have to find something to be happy about, though I appreciate the love and support! It makes me feel all bubbly in my chest.**

 **Imma just say that Zetsu will be somewhere in the story. -_- I do not like him at all.**

 **princessbinas: That is very interesting to know, I have been having trouble keeping Hidan together without him being comical and annoying; seriously he was meant to be an Akatsuki member but no one can take him seriously (get it?). There will be flashbacks and omakes when they're adults though,**

 **Guest _Mar. 29_ : Thank you! Also here's your chapter right here, it takes a really long time to write this because I'm really paranoid this won't come out right. I am a perfectionist, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated Naruto or Shonen jump, if I did, Sakura wouldn't be useless and be treated like a main character she was suppose to be. (I don't hate Sakura, I just have no respect for her)**

* * *

"Hey."-Normal voice speaking

'Hey.' Normal voice thinking

 _"Hey" -Normal voice speaking in a flashback_

 _'Hey.'- Normal voice thinking in a flashback_

 **"Hey."-Bijuu or demon voice speaking.**

 **'Hey.' -Bijuu or demon voice** **thinking**

 _ **"Hey." - Bijuu or demon speaking in a flashback**_

 ** _'Hey' - Bijuu or demon thinking in a flashback_**

 **"Fire style: Dragon Ball Jutsu!"- Jutsu**

* * *

 _Naruto glance at the children. He was surprised by how calm they were. He let one huge sigh._

 _"What the hell did I get myself into?"_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Enough Tears For One Day**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _ **I love how in scary movies the person yells out 'hello?' As if the killer is going to be like 'yeah i'm in the kitchen, want a sandwich?'**_

 _ **-** **Anonymous-**_

* * *

It was when they reached the half way point did Naruto started to learn some interesting things to take note of; And no he wasn't saying that just to lighten up the mood in his head.

Being a ninja, It usually takes him a couple of minutes to go to and from his occupation with usually no thoughts or obstacles delaying his route. And being a ninja and housing the tailed beast that rampaged through buildings and people thirteen years ago, while being young, and still attempting to grow, he never had the chance to appreciate Konohagakure's natural beautiful terrain, filled with trees that's been around for centuries and the sky was filled with dark nimbus cloud, which only heighten the peace in the scenery and lighten the mood in his head. Although, a lot a people may hate his existence, there will never be a home like Konohagakure no sato, It was the perfect place and time for complete solitude, erasing all of your worries and easing away your regrets.

"My feet hurt..." A small voice whined, his lucky guess was Kisame...

"Mine too..." He didn't care which one said it but it still made him twitched.

Oh, does the situation change drastically when you are a genin jinchuuriki with half-naked (and one that is completely bare) shivering pitiful children, who just so happen to be S-rank criminals with any person being an obstacle on a common route. He never paid attention to the length and distance between his home and his team's training ground. How long had they been doing this again? Only five or six little minutes?

Then why the hell did it feel like they've been doing this for hours?

He would occasionally sneak glances at the children, who were exploring the forest with young wonder in their eyes. They seem fine. Especially the one called Tobi, who was innocently asking questions every chance he had. They were all shaking, complaining about everything, one was even crying, (the tall blue one that tried to kill him many days ago, Kisame, to be exact), yet they seem to be completely oblivious of their current situation, which actually made the situation a bit easier-

"Waaaaaah! Me scared! I wanna go home!" Everything else Naruto heard by the Samehada wielder was babble and he was sure that his 'friends' understood him clearly with how the way their lips were trembling. Eventually, the whining changed to sniffling then into loud sobs that could've probably been heard in a two mile radius, and he was glad that no one with a conscious was nearby.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! MAMA!"

"MOMMY, UN!"

"Oka-san!where is oka-san?!"

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYY! DAMMIT! WHERE DA FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The only one that wasn't crying at all was the emo redhead boy and Itachi, whose face was trying to be as impassive and Uchiha-like as possible. Though, looking closely, you would notice the deep frown that made him look older than he currently is. Maybe he had wanted to cry like his sobbing partner and cry for his own mother, but he couldn't.

Since he killed her...

Naruto had the sudden urge to fix his nose and then break it again.

This is a big MAJOR problem and it only gets more disturbing as the sun begins to set. These small vulnerable children were adults. They were _shinobi_ , S-class Missing ninja that betrayed their country for various reasons. Remembering a conversation with his Mentor about his gatherings on the Akatsuki, he knew Orochimaru had been in the group but got kicked out by doing who knows what. Kisame was a bloodthirsty S-rank criminal with a gigantic sword that was probably taller than Kakashi-sensei. Not to mention, The shark ninja had a weird lust for cutting people down with it and Naruto couldn't remember if he understood what the ex mist ninja was talking about. (Where exactly is his sword anyway?)

It only get's more disturbing when that murderer is in the body of an innocent monstrous child, bawling his eyes out and crying for his 'mama'. It was going to be ten times harder, looking at Kisame and Itachi the same as their presence is now that of almost harmless children. ALMOST, it sets him off that the Uchiha remembers having personal experiences with them and even if they return to their normal age somehow, he'd never view them as he did weeks ago in Tanzaku town.

Let's not even get started on Itachi Uchiha. He killed his entire clan alone, leaving his brother alive to 'despise him,' enough said.

...

The sun had already been and set, with the moon replacing the sun in the sky. It was dark and the noise was loud outside. There were a bunch of old drunkards talking loudly in slurs in the middle of the street, which is to be expected when you live in the shadier side of town. Naruto kept the kids closer to him who were naturally huddling closer to him. Naruto awkwardly ruffled Kisame' s head to ease his whimpers, which thankfully worked.

"Tanzu, yer goin to mah funaral next week arench yaaaaaa?" Naruto heard one of the drunks question and could only shake his head. They were so drunk that they didn't even know what was coming out of each other's mouth let alone their own. It was even worse when the man gave a happy nod toward his 'friend,' as if what he heard made the most basic of sense.

"Yaaaaaaah, Imma sorwy fa yeeeeeer losssssss," Then his friend passed out and the other one laughed hysterically before joining his unconscious friend on the darkened street. He should've felt bad for the drunkards, he should've felt anything for them, but he didn't... because honestly, why should he? They were far too gone for them to care about the well being of themselves. There were hundreds of people who experience the same thing every single day. What would saving these two people actually do for the good of the world? It was a thought he wasn't proud of though but being a hero is just a concept or at least this day an age would be considered fictional. He didn't want to think like this. He didn't ask the world to be this way, but it is.

It just is.

He was lucky that the Kyuubi would overcome the drunkenness if he ever had any alcohol in his system. That man used to be a Shinobi in the Second War and in his mind, that question had made complete sense. No, he was staying far away from Sake as possible.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! It sa deeeeeeemun, " The one who wasn't unconscious, pointed in their direction, immediately spotting Naruto but the blonde was already far enough for the drunk to confront him.

It just goes to show how much luck he has when he was able to make out the familiar dark silhouette of his apartment complex down the darkened road with only one street light lighting up the path. It was dangerous walking around at dark in the Red light district, and the night was a time for people to wake up. To these lunatics, their night had only just begun.

He had made it only to the door, ignoring the question from the blonde haired one 'Why does it say demon, un? whassa demon?' , Because as soon as he made his way inside, his legs finally gave in and he collapsed on the tile floor, the only thing that would've made anyone know he was alive was the grunts he made when the children walked over him like the floor, and he was too exhausted to care. He laid there for minutes fighting to stay conscious. His eyes fluttered just to stay open and his fight wasn't in vain.

While he was gaining strength, he watched the kids explore the small apartment as if it was a new world. Well, he couldn't blame them. He was as clueless as they were when the Hokage gave him this apartment.

The one name Tobi had found his bookshelf and reached out one of the biggest books he own, he recognized the big red letters that spelled 'nursery rhymes' on top. The Sandaime had read it to him when he was younger. The ravenette seem to find it to be interesting, to throw... There was a cartoonish sound of wind as the book flew across the room, seemingly defying the laws of gravity. It's own hitting the opposite wall with a loud thud. He winced at noise, and yet the children didn't bat an eyelash.

'how anticlimactic.'

Except for Itachi, he was actually reading it. His young baby face formed a scowl similar to an old man, he glared at Tobi, who found a book about 'jiujutsu' to be interesting. This time, he found the book would be more entertaining if he threw it straight at Itachi. It had smacked into his face before he had a chance to run. The Uchiha eyes had widen in shock, the short haired boy just laughed as the Uchiha cheeks burning bright red.

'Never seen an Uchiha red in the face.'

Then tears fell from his face and all hell broke loose.

Tobi had stopped in mid laughter when the Uchiha's cry began to echo through the room. In an attempt to calm the tension in the air, Naruto called out to the Uchiha, who had perked up to the sound of his name.

"I don't know what is worse, the fact that Itachi Uchiha is crying or the fact that you're a man in a child's body." Itachi had glared at him, but there was no hint of malice in eyes, strange. On the bright side, he stopped crying.

"Tobi sawry! Tobi bad boy," Tobi lips were quivering, his eyes big and hurt that Naruto couldn't help but picture a guilty puppy. It was funny. He found himself laughing, much to the confusion of everybody else in this room.

He found some strength to turn over, glancing towards the door to find that it was closed with a silhouette similar to his own. He could rest easily now that his clone was here. His plan was successful. The clone let out a huff before sliding down on the floor as well, his face being completely unreadable,

" Do I need to ask why you found a bunch of children who are most likely the _actual_ Akatsuki members?" It was a question but it wasn't. Real Naruto scowled at the other who's eyes held a look of seriousness to them, that even someone as dense as Sakura would know something is with him.

"No, you actually don't." The clone flinched and glared at its master, his voice showing a hint of anger.

"You're lucky I was keeping guard. You wouldn't have made it ten meters without the use of your Kage Bushin." It was actually true. Because of his fit, He couldn't use one of his arms, and because his massive chakra reserves are growing at a rapid rate, half-seals are a near impossibility for the requirement of massive chakra control. Of course Kage Bushin is an exception, being the most common jutsu that he can use at minimum.

"Yeah, this coming from the one created because of that said jutsu. Dispel for me." The clone eyes narrowed dangerously at it's creator, a sneer formed that would have been shocking if someone who knew the Uzumaki was in the room.

"No, this incident only proves your inefficiency in pretty much everything. Without me around, It would be a shocking if they even survive the night." The actual Naruto made a huff before sighing in defeat.

"Sure why not? Not like my clones actually listen to me anymore." He ranted to no one, the Clone just grunted, not making any movements since it's mission was technically complete.

That was true. After using the Kage Bushin during the mission in Nami no kuni, his clone's suddenly started to refuse to dispel. The Uzumaki use to have to hit them to make them go away which was only a minor problem. The problem only grew when a few days later the clones started to dodge and even attack back. It scared the shit out of him and he refrained from using his Kage Bushin in front of his team. If they saw his clones,They would question him for answers and that would question his trust in his team, his loyalty...His façade...

Unfortunately and Fortunately, It also happened to be around the time he developed his growth spurt, although not as impressed by the changes since he was still shorter than the rest of the rookie nine. His face had lost some of his baby fat and cuteness, appearing to look mature, serious, and older.

He has to admit, he looks more appealing with long hair.

What would've made this bad? His growth spurt might have been the cause this mutation, and it doesn't explain how this development can occur and there is even less knowledge on how to stop it. If only it was possible that it didn't get worse from there with now, some of the clones seeming to talk back, running away, and even outright refusing to obey him. It was as if they developed a mind of their own. and the Uzumaki couldn't even think of how to approach this. Good thing, it wasn't all of his clones, usually being three out of twenty clones that develop a personality of their own.

He's been doing a heavy ton of research but hasn't found any free information remotely similar to his condition, he even went so far as to sneak in the Hokage's local Archive, located in a secret floor beneath the Hokage's tower and read of the Kage Bushin's origins, which was created by the late Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

He didn't know what was going on, but he called it Kage Bushin:Jiyū ishi 自由意志(Shadow Clone:Free Will(1), though it shouldn't even be called a jutsu.

"Since you've already completed your mission, I may need extra surveillance around here, can you at least be an extra pair of eyes just for tonight?" Naruto knew that the clone didn't have much of a choice, which was a big relief for his conscience, he already had a stressful day in his ninja life, oh, who was he kidding, if you're a ninja, everyday is ninja life.

"What exactly do you want me to keep an eye out on, the children?" The clone had a look on his face that screamed 'you sure you want me of all people to do this buddy?'

"No, you'll probably turn them in, hurt them or even kill them. I don't trust you around them." 'I don't trust you around anyone, not even me,' the blond Uzumaki wanted to say that out loud, but he had a feeling that the clone knew exactly what he was thinking. It wouldn't be a surprise, it was actually more expected to hurt them than take them in your house, since the whole capturing jinchuuriki plan.

"I want you to keep your eye out on the lady, any potential enemies and the last Naruto clone. I don't want him to barge in at night and give everyone heart attacks. It's bad enough I used him as a henge growing up, now he has a mind of his own."

"I shall do what _I_ think will be necessary, I don't really like him anyways."

CLASH!

Ignoring the injuries and exhaustion that he so badly wanted to succumb to, he was instantly up on his feet, heading towards the kitchen with dreadful eyes, though he did hear the clone behind him sigh and mutter,

"You're absolutely useless on your own."

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and he wondered if Kakashi and Jiraiya always had grey as a natural hair color,(more so of Kakashi than Jiraiya) because it would be very understandable if his two sensei's had developed some kind of premature pigmentation due to stress of dealing with kids. Forget war, forget Tora. Because he was sure his hair would be whiter than snow based on the _little monster_ in front of him.

Pots, pans, silverware and broken glass that used to form into his favorite bowl lie in pieces on the wooden floor. And the one responsible for such chaos is,

The silver haired kid, who was currently gnawing on the hard uncooked cube of Ramen Noodles with his small weak teeth. His gaze had soften at the thought of the starving child, who probably hasn't eaten in days with how malnourished his body was,

 _he's not a twelve year old genin, he's only a hungry kid._ He reminded himself. He was young and primal instincts only lessen the control of the mind state that remember what manners were, and spotting looking up into his concerning eyes only made that state disappear. The young toddler had a expression of pure fear, like a dear caught in headlights, which is to be expected from a young toddler, but their was something in his eyes that unnerved him.

"Sawy...Sawy..." He heard the boy mutter apologies which made his heart sink a little bit.

"He somehow made a mess, destroyed the bowl that Hiruzen gave you, and he did it dirty AND naked, he must be related to you in some way." Naruto glanced to see his clone glaring at the little boy who looked ready to attack. To calm the tense atmosphere Naruto just spoke.

"Listen If was just an accident. He was probably hungry."

"He should've ask." The clone pointed out but Naruto contradicted.

"He's just a kid! He can't barely talk. "

"How do you actually know that?"

"..."

"he need's to be punished!"

"NOOOOO!" Naruto and the other Naruto stared in shock at the boy who's scream echoed throughout the house. The little boy had backed away from the two Naruto's. The real Naruto walked towards the boy slowly hands up in a defensive manner.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..."

"LIE! LIE!" Naruto had easily dodged a piece of glass thrown. One turned to two, then three. The fifth one was aimed at the clone Naruto who caught it and shattered it with his hands. Clone Naruto growled with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You. You LITTLE BRAT!" Real Naruto had to hold his clone back, but was struggling with only one arm available.

"I've decided, your name will be Yin." Before the clone could process what his master could say, he felt pain in the back of his neck and disperse with a loud poof. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was quick to scoop the young boy in his arms, ignoring the fact that he's naked. The boy had screamed hysterically, struggling desperately out of his grip. It was at that moment, Naruto knew what's wrong.

He held the boy close to him, whispering in his ear.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down." Naruto felt the boy stiffen before relaxing in his hold. Tears were starting to stain his shirt. but Naruto didn't stop. Eventually the boy went slump. Falling fast asleep in his arms. And he took the moment to let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sometimes he surprises himself sometimes.

* * *

A few minutes afterwards, he came out of the kitchen with a toddler peacefully sleeping in his arm, a frowned showed clear as day. He consciously headed towards his bedroom, which was the smallest room in the whole apartment. Except for the bed, small book shelf, and closet. It was completely bare. There was also a window above the bed that was glued shut. A variety of open books littered the floor, varying from Ninja arts, atlases, and even cooking something he never mind at all.

"Oh, Boss. There you are," Naruto finally noticed his second clone who hadn't taken his eyes off of the book he was reading. 医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu, was titled in big bold letters.

"Little Naruto came by and stole this for me, though it was helpful, I'm struggling to heal her with just the basics." Clone Naruto had a concern look in his eyes, one that he seen Iruka-sensei have and it actually made him really uncomfortable. Real Naruto nodded at the clone before glancing at the woman who was barely breathing on his bed. She was struggling to stay alive, with sickly pale skin and sweat coming from her brow. and it brought back memories he didn't want to remember.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Naruto didn't respond, instead laying the sleeping silver haired boy next to her. He instantly snuggled against her, with a small smile on his face,

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I have a feeling she will." Naruto ignored the soft spoken clone, already expecting the clone to have free will like the other two, because why not?. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back.

"I will go get the children, I'm sure their tired as well."

Naruto sighed for the umpteen time that day,He exited the room, going into the small living room, falling face first into sofa, sleep sounded so nice right now.

* * *

' _They're here again.' it was only a short walk to the Hokage Tower and it felt like anyone would lash out any second. Faces full of glares and scowls were in every direction. He was the field of hatred of the villagers_ , _He wished he was a ninja so he could climb to the skies and avoid their hateful eyes._

 _Just to escape this unbearable anxiety._

 _Then he felt_ _ **it**_ _. An arm gripped his shoulder tightly and he instantly relax._

 _"Do not let words and faces affect you, you are not weak like them are you?"_

 _Naruto instantly dried his tears he didn't know were falling and smiled. A genuine smile._

 _"No...I'm better than them!"_

 _There was only one joy in his life, even as his tears had dried and as he passed the villagers who hushed, shunned, and glare at him. He winced as they threw sneers his way, so cruel and judging- but they wouldn't dare throw anything at him. They wouldn't dare to say their opinions out loud..._

 _"Good, Let us continue on then..."_

 _Not when his Tou-san was around._

* * *

Naruto woke up from frantic tapping on his shoulder. He groaned cerulean eyes opening to see his Kage Bushin with a familiar eye smile he only seen on his sensei.

"Finally, you woke up, and I was beginning to think he killed you. Guess it's Just my chronic paranoia disease. " A joking voice that seemed to not match the stiffness in his shoulders and sweat coming off his face.

"Why did you wake me up? I was kind of busy-" The clone cut him off with that joking tone he oh so hates.

"Well, hate to be the one to kill the mood but we have a lovely visitor, just _dying_ to meet you..."

Naruto noticed how the other was looking around, a nervous look on their face. He was pale and held a kunai pathetically. He looked like he was going to scream any minute and He didn't get his time to ponder what was happening when the clone pulled him up and led them in the kitchen. He almost asked was going on when the sofa he was currently sleeping on a few seconds ago was sliced in half, the sofa screeched before towering in two different directions.

He froze, a figure emerged from the damage, a huge amount of killer intent was radiant from this person.

He felt his clone froze as well, with a sudden fear in his eyes that reminded him of when Team seven had encountered Zabuza for the first time.

His harsh breathing from fear building up inside him only made his location more obvious, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore. After all, this event is only occurring because of his choice; his choice to save the Akatsuki, who were after him and the eight other people like him. To think that he suddenly developed a heart of gold to the people who capture _jinchuuriki._ of all criminals.

He wasn't sure what had caused his vision to cease, the fear flooding his system or the deathly grip that only tighten around his throat. He was forced the wall behind him, the sharp pain in his back was unbearable, he'd be surprised if his spine wasn't broken, when he tried to struggle, the grip in on his neck had only tighten. He gasped desperately for air, clawing at the huge figure luring above him with killer intent he's familiar with.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki? I've only heard the story through the Samehada wielder and the Uchiha about your 'encounter'. I didn't think you were capable of forming such a plan in your head. I would almost say I thought of it myself." Naruto wheezed when the grip had loosened, greedily accepting air in his lungs, it was short lived when the man squeezed twice as hard as before. He let out a silent scream as tears formed from his face.

"You had the perfect chance to save yourself, by ending the life of the Akatsuki members when you had the chance. Doesn't make any sense when you're suppose to be a deadlast genin with naivety that only a toddler could possess."

Pink sclera and green compressive pupils that only had the intent to kill, yet all he could think about was,

" Sleep." Slumber sounder lovely right now. Darkness was bliss compared to this hell he was going through, Sleep he just wanted to sleep,

"You're smarter than you let on, and such a talent could've made the bounty on your head much higher."

Then all he saw was darkness and he was happy.

"T-Thank you."

* * *

 **My sister was in my mother's room having a conversation, right. I have no idea what they're talking about because I'm in my room(which I share with my sister) trying to write this chapter. Then all of a sudden she comes back, it's late at night so i expected her to go to bed. Instead she immediately gets on her phone and calls someone, then guess who it is.**

 **My mom...**

 **why?**

 **Why did they do that? she wasn't even thirty seconds in the room! They were chatting as if they just didn't see each other in years. What?**

 **I'm not just saying this because I was getting annoyed by their LOUD talking (I could hear my mother from down the hall) I am just confused; they see each other every single day an stay in her room for hours gossiping and etc..**

 **Do you see the problem now?**

 **Why? Why?! WHY?! Please tell me they just watched a movie or TV show if not then, I am so done with the world.**

* * *

 **1) Kage Bushin:Jiyū ishi 自由意志(Shadow Clone:Free Will)- I've seen a fanfiction come up with this, so I was like why not? Free Will Shadow Clones is as complex as it's name, just shadow clones with free will. They think and function on their own as if they were other people. They're not all the way free will because that would be stupid right?**

 **Why did you put it in here?- So the Fanfiction can make more sense. Naruto uses this ability to his advantage, but like other jutsu it has it's own flaws. The Kage Bushin are stubborn as Naruto is and can set their mind on something if they feel it is the right choice. They can refuse to dispel and even fight Naruto back. Also...I can't tell you anymore without spoiling it so.**

 **Any Questions? I'll be so happy to reply and answer them, also I take critism seriously so...be as blunt and honest as you can be...**

 **Finished 7/16/18**


End file.
